Shadow Of The Day
by Kagome4455
Summary: The war is over. But the pain isnt over yet... Inu/Kag


_Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! (Sobs in corner)_

**_A/n: Yes, yes, yes. I will update my longer stories soon. I just had a few oneshots I wanted to get out of the way. x) Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow Of The Day**

_**I close both locks below the window**_

_**I close both blinds and turn away**_

_**Sometimes delusions aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbyes the only way **_

_**Oh**_

Kagome watched him sadly, his piercing ambers eyes glaring at the battlefield that was in full view from the cliff, the battlefield that they had just escaped from. The bloodshed, the corpses, humans and demons alike, spread out and dirtying the earth. Friends lay dead, mingled with the bodies of their enemies. They had all survived, yes, the group had not been separated, but they were scarred, emotionally and physically. Blood soaked hands, hair, and clothes, skin was torn open, weapons embedded in enemy's skin, swords near broken, poison soaked into people's bodies, whimpers escaping lips when they would move or the wind blew on their wound the wrong way. The war was over. But the pain was just beginning.

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**The sun will set for you**_

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku's voice, tired, empty, yet relieved that the war, and his curse, was over, broke into her mind, making her come back to earth.

She turned and whimpered, the moving of her body sending chills of pain throughout her whole being. "Yeah?" Her voice was weak, tired, heartbroken (Losing Kouga and Ayame was a tragedy she wished didn't have to happen), and worried. Although she was happy that they had come out victorious, she didn't know what fate awaited her now.

"We should get going." Sango called out, holding a unconscious Shippo and Kirara in her arms, both demons having done their share of fighting and were exhausted, their wounds affecting them more thanks to their small bodies.

Kagome nodded and looked to InuYasha, his bangs over his eyes. "InuYasha…" She reached out to him, his grief overwhelming his happiness.

"She would have been proud of you, InuYasha. You defeated Naraku. You got your revenge for her." Miroku said, Kagome looking sadly at the ground. He meant Kikyo. Of course. What did she expect?

InuYasha nodded and looked at Kagome, but she wasn't there. She was ahead of everyone, her shoulders slumped, tears rolling down her face. He frowned, his ears drooping to rest against his skull. _'Kagome…'_

Kagome sniffled, using her torn sleeve to wipe her eyes, the tears showing against her dirt covered cheeks, leaving lines of white skin against the brown dirt covered skin. _'I still mean nothing… After all that happened… I am still nothing compared to her… Nothing will change…'_

_**In cards and flowers on your window**_

_**Your friends all plead for you to stay**_

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**_

_**Sometimes goodbyes the only way**_

_**Oh**_

InuYasha ran to catch her, ignoring the pain filling his limbs, seeing she was now coming closer and closer with each step. He leapt up and jumped in front of her, making her crash into his chest.

She squealed, her face in his chest. "What do you want?" She asked harshly, looking up at him with angry and hurt eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was calm, loving, soothing. The exact opposite of how it should have been.

She blushed, looking at him. "I…" She put her face in his chest. "I'm scared…"

InuYasha held her close. "Of what?" He asked, running his hands through her hair. He could feel her body, as well as his own, shudder in pain, but he ignored it.

"Of what is to come… What if I can't stay here? What if I can't go home? I don't know…" She began to sob, crying freely now.

"Its your decision. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to go home, then go. Its your choice." He said simply.

"Its yours…" She said, catching him off guard.

_**And the sun will set for you**_

_**The sun will set for you**_

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

InuYasha moved back to look at her, looking tired. "Mine?" He asked, still running his hands through her hair.

She nodded. "All yours, InuYasha. I need to know how you feel about me to make my decision." She said, leaning against him.

InuYasha let her go. "That is not going to be easy. I need time. We both do. We are too injured to allow ourselves to stress over issues like this…" He took her hand. "Miroku, get Hatchi." He ordered.

Miroku nodded and let out a loud whistle, a large yellow flying demon coming their way. Kagome let go of InuYasha and ran to get on Hatchi, crying more.

InuYasha sighed, feeling guilty. He didn't mean to make Kagome feel bad, but he had so much he wanted to say about how he felt, he needed time. That's all he wanted. Time to let her know he loved her and if he lost her, he couldn't live.

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you**_

After two days of healing, Kagome sat with InuYasha by the well, crying just as bad as she had when the battle of over. "Tell me or I leave, InuYasha! I can't sit waiting for you till you feel like telling me! I need to know now, or you will never see me again!" She sobbed, moving away from him when he went to embrace her.

His heart began to beat at a alarmingly fast rate at the thought. "Y-you can't go, Kagome. I-I…" He trailed off.

"You what, InuYasha? Just say it." She whimpered.

"I need you! OK?! I need you! I love you, Kagome! I won't be able to live without you! Happy now?!" He yelled out, his voice louder than the rain around them.

She blinked. "InuYasha…" He stopped her, kissing her with a passion that reflected his words.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Do you want to stay here or go home?" He asked in a husky voice.

Kagome smiled. "I'd rather stay here and live my life with you, my love." She whispered.

InuYasha smiled. "I'll support that…" And they kissed again.

_**And the shadow of the day**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

_**And the sun will set for you… **_

**_A/n: See that little purple button? Yes, genius, the one that says "REVIEW"?! Click it and make me happy? x)_**


End file.
